


Undertale- fanarts and fanfictions - open request

by Tr95line



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underverse (Undertale), Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans/Inktale Sans (Undertale), Gen, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tr95line/pseuds/Tr95line
Summary: Hi! Ink is honestly filling me with lot of inspiration and creativity! I am not the best at drawing- but i am trying to improve! If you have any request regarding drawings of any sans or even fanfiction you liked and would like to see some fanwork of please tell me! I will consider your request and if i am comfy with it i will surely do my best to satisfy it! If you have any request commentand if you want to support me follow me on my instagram @triscia02line.In the future i may even write ff on request- but i am not sure XD still don't doubt asking!
Relationships: Sans & Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Undertale- fanarts and fanfictions - open request

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little book- pls be patient and no doubt requesting! support me on instagram @triscia02line if you feel like- have a lovely day!

Hi to everyone! 

You can make requests both in the comment or pm on instagram @triscia02line if you prefer! 

I will usually only draw the different versions of Sans (I don't feel to confident about others chracters I am sorry). I am still a beginner and even if i love challenges i amy struggle a bit if you request a bit too complex composition sorry for that!

Single characters are preferred, but if you are patients you can also request for ships or more complex scenarios! Don't be afarid to ask, but please don't be upset if i reject our request (for example if i don't like much a ship or makes me uncomfortable). I still will try to be as open minded as possible!

If you have a plot i really like, I can aslo write a fanfictionf for you! So if you have any idea don't doubt telling me about those too. I hope i'll be able to satisfy your requests! Have a lovely a day

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little book- pls be patient and no doubt requesting! support me on instagram @triscia02line if you feel like- have a lovely day!


End file.
